


Ugly Kisses

by L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S



Category: L1F3 CR3W
Genre: Ace is an asshole, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But still has a heart, Child Sexual Abuse, F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Jail-Mentioned, Little Nightmare's world is very fucked-up oop, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Six just doesn't understand how A MAN can get raped, Trauma, deep inside, idk - Freeform, kinda????
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S/pseuds/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S
Summary: 'A ti... ¿También te dieron besos feos?'Six descubre que Ace pasó por lo mismo que ella en aquel burdel,que perduró por ocho años de su corta vida.El saberlo le quebraba el corazón.¿Por qué todos eran tan crueles? Se suponía que este no era su universo...
Relationships: Six/Gentarou Hongou
Comments: 2





	Ugly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito 100% canónico de la L1F3 CR3W

Los orbes del mayor se abrieron de par en par,mientras pegaba una intensa bocanada de aire. Se reincorporó,quedándose sentado en aquella camilla. Estaba hiperventilando y sudando.

' _Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira..._ '

A duras penas podía ver bien. Todo le daba vueltas...

Pero,de alguna u otra forma,en la oscuridad pudo distinguir una silueta...

**_Ella_**...

-¿Si-ix...?- Su voz sonaba quebradiza y rasposa,bastante débil. Tosió un poco y carraspeó,sintiendo cómo unas manos de repente se posaban en sus mejillas. Parpadeó,por fin pudiendo ver el rostro de aquella chiquilla. O bueno,lo que él percibía de un rostro... Le estaba mirando fijamente,como expectante,mientras sus manos iban bajando hasta tocar su cuello. No tardaron en pasar por sus hombros,paseándose por ellos. Gentarou no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.-¡Six--! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detén esto!- Se movió bruscamente,golpeando a la niña sin querer. Ella soltó un quejido,y cayó en la zona de los pies de la cama,sin llegar a impactar contra el suelo. El ver lo que hizo sólo llenó al hombre de puro arrepentimiento.-Lo siento,yo... No pretendía hacer eso-- S-Six... ¿Estás bien?- Extendió una mano hacia ella,tratando de agarrarla. Pero la pequeña se apartó. No obstante,sus obsidianas no se separaban de él,para ser más específicos de las partes donde había tratado de tocarlo segundos antes. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con eso? Lo estaba incomodando... A este punto ya no se cuestionaba qué hacía en su cuarto a altas horas de la madrugada. Ella siempre se colaba en medio de la noche,pues en medio del día no podía,por obvios motivos.

Una tímida,suave y dulce le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-A ti... ¿También te dieron besos feos?- El oírla le dio un vuelco en el corazón. No sabía si era por escuchar su voz o por aquella pregunta.

' _Besos feos_ '...

...Quiso vomitar. El recuerdo de lo que le contó aquella vez aún le daban ganas de vomitar. De romper todo lo que estaba a su alcance. De llevársela y no dejar que nadie la dañara nunca más.

Al no obtener respuesta,Six pareció impacientarse. Frunció el ceño,quitándose de a pocos su icónico chubasquero amarillo,dejándolo en el suelo al retirárselo totalmente. Ni corta ni perezosa,se deshizo igualmente de su camisa y pantalón de pijama,quedándose en ropa interior. 

La perplejidad no tardó en invadir a Ace,mientras comenzaba a sudar de nuevo y tragaba duro. ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTABA HACIENDO--?!

-¡O-oye--! ¡Ponte tus ropas ahora mismo! ¡Vas a--!- Sus intentos en vano de cubrirla con las mantas fueron interrumpidos cuando aquellas diminutas manitas de porcelana se posaron sobre las suyas,guiándolas hasta su escuálido cuerpo y haciendo que se pasasen por su cuello,hombros,pecho,abdomen,muslos y...

Cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a **_esa última zona_** ,se detuvo en seco,alejó la mano con brusquedad. _No quería tocar ahí_...

Y aún así,no podía dejar de mirarla. Pero no por perversión,lujuria ni nada de eso. No era un degenerado. Lo que se sentía se trataba de... Pura preocupación y angustia. La desnutrida anatomía de Six estaba a rebosar de cicatrices,rasguños,moratones,heridas y... Marcas. Marcas que conocía muy bien. Marcas de colores rojos y amoratados que se extendían por sitios que nadie en su sano juicio debería tocar sabiendo que era una niña tan chiquita. Marcas que le daban ansiedad de sólo pensar en ellas...

La menor señaló al cuello y hombros ajenos,refiriéndose a algo en especial.

...Sí. Él también tenía esas marcas. Todo por... Lo de la cárcel...

Soltó un suspiro,decidiéndose por hablar de nuevo al fin.

-Sí. A mí también me los dieron,Six...- Esta vez logró taparla con las mantas,para que no pasase frío ni tener él que ver su figura en semidesnudez.-Fue hace unas semanas,en la cárcel. Ya sabes...

La chiquilla de negros cabellos no dejaba de mirarle. Por más que lo intentara,Ace era incapaz de descifrar en qué estaba pensando.

Pero ella... Era un cúmulo de emociones ahora.

¿Él pasó por lo mismo que ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo? Se merecía cosas muy malas,mas el saber que le hicieron esto también... Bajó la vista,colocándose ambas manos en los muslos y clavando sus uñas en ellos. Su labio inferior temblaba. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a esto.

¿No que los adultos eran intocables? ¿No que no les podían hacer nada? ¡Ellos eran los que besaban cruelmente! ¡No eran los besados! Él era un chico también. Los chicos eran fuertes y poderosos. Ellos no podían ser besados de esa forma. ¿Verdad? Había oído de chicos que habían sido besados,pero todos esos casos eran de niños. Ace era un adulto. No un niño...

Volvió a mirarle,y gimoteó un poco. Pero no lloró. Porque quería ser fuerte también. Ella pasó por mucho. No tenía que llorar por cualquier cosa. Tenía que ser como los chicos...

Se abalanzó hacia él,dándole un fuerte abrazo. Gentarou tardó un poco en responder,muy posiblemente por la sorpresa,pero al final lo hizo,devolviendo el gesto. La muchachita juraba que lo escuchó decir su nombre una última vez,a la par que sentía que en su hombro derecho caían unas gotitas.

Muy pocas veces había visto a Ace llorar,y esta era una de ellas.

**_Al final,él llegó a sentir en sus propias carnes lo que sintió ella,¿huh...?_ **


End file.
